


Complications

by eternally_cave



Category: Muse
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternally_cave/pseuds/eternally_cave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll give you £50 if Mr Howard fucks you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew walked into the classroom, shot Mr Howard a flirty look and sat down at his table next to his best friend, Tom. He looked up at Matthew and grinned, whispering quietly, ''And?''  
  
Matthew shook his head and grabbed his books out of his bag. ''Not yet. I tried yesterday but he just ignored me. I bet he'll do it today.''  
  
''I give you £50 if he fucks you,'' Tom whispered again and smirked. ''Not like it will happen anyway.''  
  
''It will happen, so give it to me.''  
  
Tom shook his head, opened his mouth to speak again and looked up when Mr Howard called his name. ''Silence,'' he said and Tom and Matt looked down quickly at their books, giggling. ''What's so funny?''  
  
''Nothing, Mr Howard.'' Matthew giggled again and placed his hand over his mouth.  
  
Mr Howard rose from his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, ''Why don't you come here and tell the class what's so funny, Bellamy?'' Matthew shook his head and stared at his book. ''Now.'' Mr Howard nearly shouted and Matthew rose from his chair, walking to the front of the class.  
  
''Well,'' he said and turned around to face the class. ''Tom told me he was watching porn and there was a woman who looked  _exactly_  like one of our teachers.''  
  
The class laughed and Matthew grinned proudly. ''What?!'' Tom shrieked. ''That's not true! God damn it, Matthew!''  
  
Matthew giggled, blew a kiss at Mr Howard and walked back to his seat. He sat down again and grinned at Tom. ''I couldn't say the truth.''  
  
''So?!'' Tom looked up at him, quite pissed off. ''Now everybody thinks I watch porn.''  
  
''You do.'' Matthew shrugged, looked at his book and sighed deeply when Mr Howard called his name again. ''What?!'' he said annoyed and looked up.  
  
''One hour detention.'' Mr Howard said sharply and Matthew rolled his eyes.  
  
''Alright, Dommy.'' he replied and grinned when the teacher gritted his teeth.  
  
''Two hours. Do you want to make it three? I'll be here until seven.'' Matthew shook his head, looked down quickly and started to make the exercises.

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
When the bell, finally, rang, Matthew shoved his books into his bag and tried to sneak out of the room. But without success. ''Bellamy,'' Mr Howard said and looked annoyed at Matthew. ''Get back here. Sit down at your table again.''  
  
Matthew rolled his eyes,walked back to his table and sat down again. He stared blankly at Mr Howard, who closed the door of the classroom when all the kids were gone. He sat down at his desk, grabbed a pen and looked up at Matthew. ''Do something,'' he said sharply. ''Like the homework I gave you.''  
  
''I'd rather do other things.'' Matthew murmured and Mr Howard arched an eyebrow.  
  
''Like what?''  
  
''Oh, you know,'' he grinned and let out an annoyed sigh when Mr Howard shook his head. ''Bent me over your desk and fuck me.''  
  
Mr Howard shook his head and looked back at his laptop, typing in some things. ''No. Do your homework, Bellamy.''  
  
Matthew rose from his chair and walked slowly to Mr Howard's desk. He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the ground. He grinned when Mr Howard didn't look up at him and unbuttoned his trousers. Kicking his shoes off, he pulled his trousers and boxers down and bent over the desk. ''Fuck me, Howard,'' he said breathlessly, rolling his hips. ''Fuck me hard.''  
  
''I'm not allowed to do that,  _and_ ,'' he looked up at Matthew, sighing deeply. ''There are camera's here.''  
  
Matthew nodded and licked over his fingers. ''I know. They'll  _love_  it.'' he grinned and rubbed one finger over his entrance, pushing it inside slowly.  
  
''Go back to your table.'' Mr Howard looked angrily at Matthew and rose from his chair. Matthew grinned, dropped onto his knees and rubbed his cheek against Mr Howard's crotch. Mr Howard frowned and pulled at Matthew's hair, who was placing open mouthed kisses on his crotch. He grabbed Matthew's arm and pulled him up. ''Matthew, no.''  
  
Matthew gritted his teeth and put his clothes back on, strutting back to his table. ''Three hours now,'' Mr Howard reminded him and Matthew turned around, looking at him.  
  
''Fuck off.''  
  
''And another hour.'' Mr Howard smirked and sat back down on his chair.  
  
Matthew shook his head and grabbed his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder. ''I've dinner with my girlfriend, I'm not going to stay here for four hours. Good fucking bye.'' he nodded at Mr Howard and walked out of the room, but the teacher stopped him.  
  
''Stay.'' He gritted his teeth and grabbed Matthew's arm.  
  
Matthew pulled his arm out of Mr Howard's grip and hissed. ''Leave me alone, cunt.''  
  
Mr Howard gasped, pushed Matthew out of the room and slammed the door after him.  
  
''Seems like I can keep my money.'' Tom said with an amused grin and Matthew shook his head, walking away.  
  
''Just wait,'' he said and looked at Tom over his shoulder. ''Maybe it'll take a few days, or weeks, but I'll succeed and I'll get your money. Believe me.''

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
Matthew threw his bike on the ground in the garden, unlocked the backdoor and walked inside. He dropped his bag on the ground, closed the door and looked up. He lout a surprised gasp when his girlfriend ran to him and caught her when she jumped into his arms. They kissed until she pulled away after a few minutes and Matthew smiled. ''I missed you, Cathy.'' he whispered and her eyes lit up.  
  
''I missed you to.'' she said and kissed Matthew's hair. She let go of him, grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her to the kitchen.  
  
Matthew's mother looked up and smiled warmly at her son and his girlfriend. ''You're just in time.'' she said and placed the plates with food on the dinner table. Matthew hugged her quickly and sat down next to Cathy at the kitchen table.  
  
''Thank you, mum,'' he said and cut off a piece of his beef. ''It looks delicious.''  
  
They started eating and when every plate was empty, Matthew's mother placed them in the dishwasher. Matthew and his girlfriend walked upstairs, to his bedroom. He sat down on the bed and pulled the brown haired girl into his lap. He kissed her cheek while his hand stroked her thigh. She let out a girlish giggle and pushed her hips down into Matt's crotch. He groaned loudly and looked at Cathy. ''We can't do it now,'' he said softly, a hint of sadness in his voice. ''My mother's here.''  
  
''Lock the door,'' she grinned and crawled off Matthew's lap, pushing him off the bed. ''We haven't seen each other for a long time and I want you really badly.''  
  
Matthew giggled, shook his head and rose from the ground. He grabbed they of the door from his desk, locked the door and crawled back on his bed. Cathy straddles his hips and grinned, stroking his cheekbone softly. ''Condoms are in my backpack.'' Matthew said shakily and Cathy frowned.  
  
''Why there?'' she asked while she rose from his lap and walked to his backpack. She zipped it open and grabbed a condom out of it, turning to her boyfriend.  
  
''Uhm,'' he blushed and shrugged. ''In case you would visit me when you had your lunch break at work.''  
  
Cathy giggled, shook her head and started to undress herself. Matthew grinned and did the same.

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
Matthew woke up the next morning and frowned when Cathy sighed shakily. ''What's wrong?'' he whispered and threw his arms around her waist, pulling her closer against him. She shook her head and Matthew stroked her hair. ''Come on, love, tell me.''  
  
''Tom... He... He texted me.'' she whispered and Matthew shrugged.  
  
''Yeah? So?''  
  
She looked at him and wiped quickly a tear away. ''He texted me about what you did to Mr Howard.''  
  
''Oh,'' Matthew bit on his bottom lip and nodded. ''It was just a joke, love. A bet between me and Tom. You know I would never really do that. I only love you.''  
  
''Really?'' she whispered and looked at him. ''He sounded very serious. I... I don't know what to say...''  
  
Matthew grabbed both her hands and linked their fingers together. ''I only love you,'' he whispered and kissed the tips of her fingers. ''Believe me. I'm being honest. I only love you.''  
  
Cathy sighed shakily, nodded and squeezed her boyfriend his hands. ''I.. I believe you.''  
  
''Thank you.'' he smiled and kissed his girlfriend her lips. He let go of her hands, sat up on his bed and placed his hands over his face.  _'How am I going to do this?'_ he thought and sighed deeply


	2. Chapter 2

''How dare you!'' Matthew screamed when he saw Tom in school. He ran to Tom, pushed him against the wall and grabbed his shirt. ''What's wrong with you?! Why did you text Cathy about what I did to Mr Howard?! It was a fucking joke!''  
  
Tom squirmed and looked scared at his friend. ''I'm... I... She had to know! You can't do that and not tell it your girlfriend! I knew you wouldn't tell her so I did it for you.''  
  
''That's fucking pathetic.'' Matthew spat and hit Tom's cheek hard. ''Fucking, fucking pathetic. It was a fucking joke, for fuck's sake. I never thought you would do things like this, Tom, this is very disappointing.''  
  
''I'm sorry,'' Tom whimpered and tried to get away from Matthew. ''I'm sorry, I'll say sorry to Cathy too, but let me go. Please.''  
  
Matthew let go of Tom's shirt with a sigh and blushed slightly when he saw other students staring at them. ''I'm sorry too.'' he said softly and rubbed over his arm. ''I... I overreacted. But... you know, she was thinking about breaking up with me and I freaked out. Just... don't do this again, okay? You know how much she means to me.''  
  
''I won't do it again, I promise.'' Tom smiled, looked around him and gave his friend a quick hug. Matthew smiled softly, ruffled Tom's hair and grabbed his bag. Chris, a friend of the two, walked to them and smirked.  
  
''That was really stupid.'' he said and shook his head. ''And I'm sorry, Matt, but you aren't scary like that. It looked really... pathetic.''  
  
Matthew snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. ''At least I scared Tom! He nearly peed in his trousers.''  
  
''I didn't!'' Tom gasped and pouted when Matthew and Chris started laughing. ''Matt is just very aggressive and I thought he was going to kill me!''  
  
''So you were scared.'' Matthew said with a grin and walked to his class when the bell rang.

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
When the lunch break finally started, Matthew walked outside and sat down between Tom and Chris on the grass. He grabbed a cigarette out of his backpack, lit it and placed it between his lips. He sighed deeply and stretched his body. ''What's happening there?'' Tom asked after a few minutes and pointed at Mr Howard's classroom. ''It... looks like Mr Howard is crying...''  
  
''What?'' Matthew frowned and looked at the classroom Tom was pointing at. ''I can't see it.''  
  
Tom turned to his friend and rolled his eyes. ''You should wear your glasses, dumb fuck.''  
  
''I should, yes, but I don't want to.'' Matthew shrugged and exhaled the smoke right into Tom's face, who started coughing ''Should I take a look at him?''  
  
''Maybe,'' Chris said and Matthew looked up at him with a frown. ''What?''  
  
''Do you know what happened yesterday?'' Matthew asked confused and Chris nodded, shrugging.  
  
''Tom told me,'' Matthew opened his mouth but Chris interrupted him quickly. ''No. He only told me. Don't hit the poor guy again.''  
  
Matthew sighed deeply and threw the cigarette somewhere behind him. ''I'll go see him after I've finished my last class.''  
  
''What if he's gone home then?'' Tom asked, finally done coughing. ''Maybe he's going back home because he's sad.''  
  
Shaking his head, Matthew lay down on the grass and grinned. ''He won't, he's not like that... You'll see.''

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
''Mr Howard?'' Matthew knocked on the door of the teacher's classroom. ''Can I come in?''  
  
It was silent for a while until Matthew heard a quiet, but sharp, ''Sure.''  
  
He opened the door, walked into the classroom and looked at Mr Howard. His eyes were red and swollen, and he was staring at his desk. ''Please, close the door. I don't want anyone to see me.'' he whispered and Matthew nodded, closing the door quietly. He sat down on Mr Howard's desk and looked at him.  
  
''Can you tell me what's wrong? Tom said he saw you crying. Is it because of what I did yesterday? Because then I'm really sorry.''  
  
Mr Howard shrugged and played with the hem of his shirt. ''It is not because of what you did yesterday, but it's because of... you... in general.''  
  
''What?'' Matthew frowned. ''I know I'm annoying in class, but not  _that_  annoying... Right?''  
  
The teacher let out a soft sigh and looked up at Matthew. ''No, it's not that, even though you're right. It's just... you... you remind me a lot of my husband. He had blue eyes and dark hair, just like you.''  
  
Matthew frowned more and scratched the back of his neck. ''I... I don't get it, I'm sorry.''  
  
''My husband died a few months ago,'' Mr Howard whispered and looked down again. ''Heart attack... He was so young, nobody knows how it could have happened. It just... happened.''  
  
''Woah,'' the boy whispered and wrapped his arms around Mr Howard's thin body. ''I'm really sorry, sir. I... I wouldn't have done this if I knew it.''  
  
Mr Howard shrugged and sighed shakily. ''It's fine, Matthew, don't worry. I don't even know why I didn't cry at home yesterday. I guess... I guess it just hit me today.'' he shrugged again and looked at Matthew. ''But why did you do it actually?''  
  
''Uhm...'' Matthew shifted uncomfortably and blushed. ''I... I had a bet with my friend, Tom. He said you would never do it but I thought you would. So, yeah... I wanted to give it a try. But I'm really sorry, I wouldn't have done it if I knew I looked like your husband. And, I think, I might, kinda... uhm...''  
  
''It's fine, Matthew, calm down.'' the teacher smiled softly and wiped his tears away. ''You think you might what?''  
  
Matthew coughed and shook his head. ''IthinkIkindoflikeyouandthatyou'repretty.'' he said in one breath and Mr Howard frowned.  
  
''What?''  
  
''Nothing!'' Matthew rose from the desk and pulled his tie right. ''Absolutely nothing. Forget it.''  
  
Mr Howard turned to Matthew and sighed. ''Come on, Matthew, I just told you my biggest secret. I might as well know what you just said. It can't be as bad as my story.''  
  
Rolling his eyes, Matthew opened the door and shook his head. ''I like you.'' he muttered and walked away. He sighed deeply, walked to his bike and unlocked it. Just when he was about to leave, Mr Howard ran to him.  
  
''Wait!'' he shouted and Matthew looked up, frowning. The teacher stopped next to him, panting slightly. ''I... I wanted to ask you something. Did you mean it or are you teasing me again?''  
  
''I mean it.'' Matthew sighed deeply and Mr Howard smiled. He grabbed Matthew's arm softly and squeezed it.  
  
''Do you want to come over to my house? And just, you know, drink tea and talk about stuff? Like... friends?''  
  
Matthew frowned and smirked. ''That makes you sound like you're gonna rape me.''  
  
The teacher gasped and giggled. ''I'm not! I just want company and you're nice. So? Yes or no?''  
  
''Uhm... sure. Mum isn't home anyway.'' he shrugged and sighed. ''I'll see you there.'' he pulled his arm out of Mr Howard's grip and cycled away.  
  
''Wait!'' Mr Howard shouted again and frowned. ''How do you know where I live?!''  
  
Matthew looked over his shoulder, grinned and shrugged. ''I might have stalked you.''

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
Sitting down on the couch, Matthew grabbed his cup of tea and took a sip. He shivered and smiled at Mr Howard, when he caught him staring. Mr Howard giggled, hid his face behind his hands and turned away from Matthew. ''I'm so sorry,'' he said and giggled again. ''You look so,  _so_  much like him. It's... incredible.''  
  
''Well, I don't mind some attention from you.'' Matthew said with a grin and giggled when the teacher hit his arm.  
  
''Don't say that,'' Mr Howard grinned. ''I'm your teacher, for fuck's sake.''  
  
Matthew looked up at the older man and arched an eyebrow. ''You've got a filthy mouth for a teacher, Mr Howard.''  
  
The teacher groaned, grabbed Matthew's shoulders and shook the boy. ''Don't call me Mr Howard! Please, call me Dominic. Or Dom. I prefer Dom actually. Call me Dom.''  
  
''Alright, alright, Dom,'' Matthew giggled, drank his tea and placed the cup back on the table. ''Are you high? Did you sniff some cocaine in the kitchen, or something?''  
  
''No!'' the teacher giggled and shook his head. ''It's just... I've been alone for such a long time! And now you are here. And you look like him and I'm happy.''  
  
Matthew looked at the teacher and giggled when he saw the grin on Dom's face. ''Your normal you is so silly.'' he shook his head when the teacher snorted and looked at the telly. He sighed when he saw that the news was on and looked down at his lap. He shrieked when he felt a hot breath on his ear and looked up. Dominic was sitting much closer to him than he was a few seconds ago and Matthew blushed. ''W-what?''  
  
The teacher shook his head, grabbed Matthew's chin and pressed their lips together. He closed his eyes, let go of Matthew's chin and grabbed the younger boy his hair. Matthew frowned and shivered when the teacher his full lips moved against his thin ones. He shrugged, closed his eyes too and kissed Dom back.  
  
After a few minutes, the teacher pulled away and looked at Matthew, blushing furiously. He licked his lips and placed his hands quickly in his lap. ''I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that. I do know, actually. But it's embarrassing and I'm so gross.'' he groaned and shook his head. ''I'm so sorry, Matt.''  
  
''It's... okay.'' the boy grinned, crawled in Dom's lap and kissed the man again. He kissed his way down Dom's neck, sucked for a few seconds on his pulse point and grinned when Dom let out a loud moan. He spread the man's legs and knelt down between them. He undid the button and pulled the zipper slowly and teasingly down.  
  
''Please.'' the teacher whimpered and groaned when Matthew pulled his trousers and boxers down, his cock springing free. Matthew grabbed the base of Dom's cock, grinned wickedly and licked slowly up and down the shaft, groaning at the taste. He sucked on the head and released it with a pop.  
  
He looked up at Dominic, licked his lips and grinned. ''You taste  _amazing_ , Mr Howard.''


	3. Chapter 3

It all happened so quickly that Matthew's mind could barely register what had just happened. They were in Mr Howard's bed, both naked and grinding against each other. Dom gasped when his cock head brushed against Matthew's, and looked up with a filthy grin. ''You've got quite a big cock for such a young boy.''  
  
''Shut up,'' Matt groaned and rolled his hips hard. ''Shut up and fucking fuck me.''  
  
''What?'' the teacher grinned and wrapped his hand tightly around Matt's cock. ''I couldn't hear you.''  
  
''Fuck me, please,'' Matt moaned. ''Please, Dom, I want you so bad.  _Please_.''  
  
Dom let go of Matt's cock and lay down between Matt's legs, lifting up his hips. He spread Matt's bum cheeks with his thumbs and licked slowly over the younger boy's hole. Matt let out a surprised yelp and Dom grinned, repeating the motion.  
  
''Fuck!'' Matt mewled and arched his back. He had never felt anything like this before, but it felt  _amazing_. He grabbed Dom's hair and pulled softly. ''More... Please... I need more.''  
  
The teacher grinned and sat up, reaching for his bedside table. He pulled the top drawer open and grabbed a bottle of lube out of it. He squirted some on his fingers, slicked them and pushed one finger carefully into Matthew's tight arse. ''Fuck!'' Matt gasped. Dom grinned and licked over Matthew's nipple, making the younger boy gasp. ''Please, do that again, Mr Howard.''  
  
Dom growled, thrust another finger into Matt and curled them, making Matthew cry out. ''I said that I didn't want you to call me Mr Howard. I want you to call me Dom.''  
  
''I'm s-sorry, Dom,'' Matthew said shakily and moaned when Dom started fucking him with his fingers. He rolled his hips and groaned, ''You've quite thick fingers.''  
  
The teacher snorted and looked up with a wicked grin. ''You think my fingers are thick? Just wait until my cock is inside you.''  
  
''How cliché,'' Matt groaned. ''Isn't that what everybody says? I expected more from you, Mr... I mean, Dom.''  
  
''Fuck off.'' the teacher hissed and pulled his fingers out of Matthew's tight body. He grabbed a condom out of the top drawer of his bedside table, ripped the package open and rolled the condom over his thick, and already leaking, cock. He took hold of Matthew's hips and pushed the head of his cock against the younger boy's arse.  
  
The teacher pushed fully inside, groaning at the feeling of Matt's tight arse around him. He looked up and moaned at the sight in front of him. Matt's back was arched slightly, his head thrown back and his mouth wide open in an 'o' shape. Dom started to move slowly, staring at Matt's face. ''I can't do this slowly,'' he said shakily after a few thrusts. ''I need to move harder.''  
  
''That's okay,'' Matt said breathlessly and nodded. ''Do it, I'm sure I can take it.''  
  
They kissed each other wetly and Matt cried out when the older man thrust up into him (again).

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
''Fuck,'' Matt giggled, out of breath. ''That was amazing, Jesus Christ.'' He looked up at his teacher and grinned.  
  
''I know,'' Dom grinned and stretched his body, groaning. ''I missed having sex.''  
  
Matt stroked Dom's chest and smiled shyly. ''You're really good at it.''  
  
''You always say that,'' Dom said before he even realized it and gasped. The younger boy sat up and stared at him. ''Fuck, Matt, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened.''  
  
Shaking his head, Matt rose from the bed and put on his clothes quickly. ''Leave me alone,'' he said, his voice breaking at the end of the sentence. ''I can't believe this.''  
  
''No, please,'' the teacher sat up and grabbed the boy's thin arm. ''I... I didn't mean it like that. I love you, Matt, believe me. Please.''  
  
Matt pulled his arm from Dom's grip and ran downstairs, to the hallway. He put on his shoes, grabbed his bag and keys and ran out of the house. He didn't look up when Dom screamed his name. He grabbed his bike, unlocked it, slammed the front door, stepped on his bike and cycled to his house, tears burning in his eyes.

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
''Hey, you're late.'' Matt smiled softly at his girlfriend, and opened the door wider. She snorted, walked inside and kissed his cheek.  
  
''I know,'' she said and folded her arms over her chest, looking at Matthew, who closed the door. ''But this is my first time being late. You are  _always_  late, so don't complain about me.''  
  
Matt giggled and blushed when Cathy ruffled his hair. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the kitchen. ''Do you want to drink something?'' he asked and grabbed two glasses out of the kitchen cabinets, looking up at her. ''Coke?''  
  
''Yes, please.'' she smiled and nodded. She sat down at the kitchen table and looked at Matthew, smiling when he dropped the bottle cap on the ground.  
  
He looked up at her, huffed and giggled. ''Don't laugh at me! This happens every fucking time!'' he bent over, gasped when Cathy slapped his bum and wiggled it. He stood up straight, put the bottle cap back on the bottle and placed it in the kitchen. He gave one glass to his girlfriend and sat down opposite her at the table. ''How was your day, love?''  
  
''Meh,'' she shrugged and took a sip from her coke. ''Thank you, by the way. But it was... boring. I actually miss going to school, how weird is that?'' she giggled. ''I searched for a job and applied to some of them. Then I went back home, took a long nap and thought about what we talked about a few weeks ago.''  
  
Matt gasped and grinned, ''Where are you going to work? I hope a book shop so you can give me free books,'' he giggled and Cathy her expression. ''It was just a joke! But I don't remember what we talked about a few weeks ago.''  
  
''No, not a book shop. And I expected that you would have forgotten it already,'' she poked Matt's nose and giggled when he sneezed. ''We talked about the future, remember? And you... you said that, since I've finished school, you wanted a baby. And well... I've been thinking about that.''  
  
Frowning, he ruffled his hair and looked at his glass for a few seconds. He looked back up at Cathy and frowned. ''Did I really say that?''  
  
''Yes,'' she nodded and giggled. ''You really said that. But... apparently you changed your mind about it?''  
  
''No! No, I didn't. I guess,'' Matt giggled and his cheeks tinted red. ''It's just... a baby... and... do you think I would be a good dad?''  
  
He looked up and smiled when Cathy nodded. ''I think you would be a great dad,'' she said softly and stroked his cheek. ''You're the sweetest and most faithful man in the world. I couldn't have wished for anyone better.''  
  
 _'Faithful...'_  Matt thought and gulped. He quickly nodded and smiled widely. ''Thank you so much, Cathy. I love you. And I'm sure you will be a great mother too. When do you want to... you know... when do you want me to m-make you... pregnant?''  
  
''Thank you, love,'' she giggled and grabbed Matt's hand, linking their fingers together. ''What about tomorrow night? Then we can get ready and stuff... Are you sure about this?''  
  
 _'Fuck you, Dom.'_  Matt took a deep breath and nodded. ''I'm sure.''


End file.
